Harry Potter and A Time to Forget
by tansy1354
Summary: It is the night before the leaving feast to mark the end of Harry’s fifth year at Hogwarts when he makes a heartfelt wish which leads him to a new place, a new friend and new ways to fight.Note this takes place during the Ring Quest. HPLOTR XOVER NO SLASH
1. Careful what you wish for

**TIME TO FORGET (HP x LOTR story) by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. I don't wish for their money only their way with words.

Summary: It is the night before the leaving feast to mark the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts when he makes a heartfelt wish which leads him to a new place, a new friend and new ways to fight.

**Chapter 1. Careful What You Wish For.**

The halls of Hogwarts were eerily quiet and lonely or would have been to anyone else other than the young man who wandered through them on his usual midnight ramble. Harry Potter liked the peace of the quiet halls. He was most comfortable where he didn't have to interact with another soul.

He had begun this late night ritual the night after Sirius had died and he had learned the full extent of the prophecy. Wrapped in his father's invisibility cloak and with his wand firmly held in his hand he would set off and before long his feet just went wherever they felt like, while his head would try to make some order out of the chaos that had always been his life.

Tonight it had been particularly difficult to get away as Hermione and Ron had been discharged from the Hospital Wing that afternoon and seemed very anxious to keep Harry company and get him to talk. But he knew what they wanted him to tell them and he just couldn't. How could he look them in the eye when he had almost gotten them killed for their loyalty to him? He didn't believe himself to be a leader or anything out of the ordinary, yet people followed him willingly.

Tears once more rolled gently down his face as he remembered that he had gotten his godfather killed in that same debacle. To make matters worse his godfather's sacrifice would go unnoticed for it had not made any difference to the rest of the world that Sirius had died. After all was said and done, what good had it achieved when the Ministry of Magic would probably not prosecute the death eaters who had been caught? No one would do anything to stop their activities, not even those who were supposed to be doing just that, the Order of the Phoenix. Even being able to finally prove that Voldemort was back to the Minister gave him no comfort. No they expected a fifteen–year-old boy to save them.

That brought him to the prophecy that had supposedly proved he really was the Saviour of the Wizarding World. If he was the hero they were pinning their hopes on, why did they still treat him as a child, he never had been or would be a child. That right had been taken from him the night his parents died and Dumbledore had seen fit to place him with the Dursleys. If the Headmaster had thought to cocoon him from the Magical World, he had succeeded but if he had wanted Harry to have a normal childhood with a loving family he had failed dismally. You would think that since he knew Harry's destiny, he would have kept a close eye on him, but that didn't seem to be the case.

No, the all knowing and wise Dumbledore kept everything from him until he was forced to give him a snippet of information. He told him nothing and gave him orders expecting them to be carried out without question. Explanations as to why were rarely forthcoming.

So Harry was the Saviour and now the Soldier and both professions made him very dangerous to be around. In both cases he could and would be responsible for many deaths, when the only one he really wanted to be responsible for was his own. If only Dumbledore had killed Voldemort while he was possessing Harry this would all be over and he could finally join his parents and Sirius secure in the knowledge that his job was done.

His feet had stopped walking and he broke out of his bitter reverie to determine where they had led him this night. To his surprise it was the Room of Requirement. He leaned against the wall opposite to think of what it was that he really wanted and became aware that he was extremely tired of just being him.

He began to pace in front of the door, saying " I just want to go some place where nobody knows who I am and I can forget about being me for a while."

After he had completed his third set of pacing he returned to the door to see it had changed from being wooden to stone. It was carved with two columns one on either side and joined at the top with an arch. Within the arch were some runes that he couldn't read. As he pushed, the door ground heavily open revealing a long tunnel hand hewn from stone. Just inside the door was a bracket with a lit torch. Under the torch was a small backpack and beside it was a sword in a leather scabbard. As he looked closer, Harry saw a huge red gem glittering in the hilt of the sword.

As Harry walked through the door he felt dizzy and disoriented and had to sit down next to the wall for a few minutes before the dizziness wore off.

When the young man looked up he found the door had closed behind him. He also noticed he had a stick in his hand, not sure what it was for he stuck it in his pocket. Thinking it would be wise to be armed he picked up the ornate sword. He decided to look in the backpack to see if there were any clues in it to where he was, he found it contained only items that could be useful anywhere. Finally he took the torch from its holder and made his way forward.

He had followed the course of the tunnel for what seemed to be a lengthy period when he became aware of a slight breeze and fresh air coming from ahead of him. Suddenly there was the sound of running feet coming from behind him, lots of feet, not knowing whether they were friend or foe he began to run forwards and could now see a sliver of daylight ahead. Within a couple of minutes of drawing his sword in case he had to fight, he heard a swoosh sound and something landed painfully in the shoulder of his sword arm.

He stumbled but kept running until finally he reached the entrance and without stopping ran out onto a craggy hillside. Slipping on the loose rocks he tumbled down some distance before a bush stopped his momentum. His only thought was 'Where am I?' as he allowed the darkness to embrace him.


	2. Introducing

**TIME TO FORGET (HP x LOTR story) by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. I don't wish for their money only their way with words.

Summary: It is the night before the leaving feast to mark the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts when he makes a heartfelt wish which leads him to a new place, a new friend and new ways to fight.

**Chapter 2. Introducing …?**

During the time the young stranger had arrived in this land another group were running for their lives as their foe and grief followed them.

Finally the Fellowship burst from the exit from the mines of Moria and each found a place to rest and comfort each other. But Aragorn had been charged by their lost leader Gandalf to get the group to safety. He surveyed the weeping hobbits, stern faced Legolas and disbelieving Boromir and Gimli. He hated to do it but they had to keep moving, so with as much authority as he could muster he yelled, "Legolas, Boromir, Gimli get those hobbits up we must keep going, these hills will be swarming with orcs by nightfall, we must make for Lothlorien where we can do our grieving in safety."

Frodo had moved off by himself and was sitting on a rock next to one of the few low prickly bushes that dotted the hillside. As he peered into the distance trying to come to terms with Gandalf's loss, he thought he heard a groan coming from near the bush.

At the same time Legolas, who had been scanning the hill, noticed a rough path of strewn stones ending next to the bush where Frodo was sitting. He noticed some drops of human blood along the path. It looked as though it had been created by someone falling and sliding downhill. With his keen eyes he could also see something else. There, next to the bush was a black orc arrow standing above the ground as though it was sticking into something and around it was a pool of blood. Even more unusual was the fact there was a hand and foot close to it, but no other apparent body parts. It moved slightly and he heard the distinct clang of a sword being dropped onto the rock.

As he reached Frodo's side he said quietly, "Frodo, move away from the bush – now! Go and stay with Boromir, Gimli and the other hobbits."

Then he whistled up the slope and the next moment Aragorn had joined him. "Aragorn I believe there is an injured human here, this is human blood," the elf continued quietly. However before Aragorn could reply they both heard the distinct sound of laboured breathing it sounded like the injured person was only young.

Legolas began to feel around the patch of blood and noticed it seemed to be on some kind of shimmering cloth. Gently he gathered it up and pulled it towards him; however it was anchored to whoever it was by the arrow.

He moved as much as he could and they were finally able to see the young man with the black hair that stuck out at all angles, beside him was an ornate sword made of a strange metal. He was dressed in some kind of a uniform but not like any either warrior had ever seen before. The boy was muttering something Legolas didn't completely understand but it seemed to be a plea not to hurt him.

Aragorn began to inspect the boy's injuries, "He seems to be no more than twelve or thirteen by his body, yet his face suggests he is older than that by far. He could be suffering from concussion we need to wake him up. His wrist is broken but I believe saved his pack saved him from more severe damage. Legolas hold him still while I get the arrow out."

Aragorn looked up to the others who were huddling together apprehensively.He called to them in a reassuring voice, "It is only a young lad, and he is injured. Boromir, Gimli keep a sharp eye out for orcs and keep the hobbits with you. If the boy should awaken, too many people may well frighten him."

With that the ranger turned back to his pack to retrieve what he would need to tend the child's wounds. While he was doing that, Legolas was trying to get the boy to awaken but without any success. When all was ready, he nodded to Legolas who gently held the boy still. The elf also noticed for the first time, that some kind of energy was draining from the boy's body. He had no time to warn Aragorn as his friend pulled the arrow out of the child.

At the same time that they both detected the unmistakable smell of the orc poison, the last of the energy that Legolas had detected started to diminish fast and, "Aragorn, he's stopped breathing".

Without thinking any further, Legolas had moved behind the boy's head and placed his hands above the boy's heart. Closing his eyes he reached out with his soul and sought the boy's. They were both bathed in a silver glow.

It was dark in this mind and it felt like an old soul lived in this young body, Legolas glowed as he started moving along a darkened hallway. He found he had to walk past many doors and outside of each was a dense mist that covered the corridor. Each cloud assaulted him with a powerful emotion overwhelming him momentarily as he found himself the recipient of feelings of pain, guilt, hopelessness, betrayal, worthlessness, self-doubt, loneliness.

But every now and then he came across a lighted window. Outside of one he could see two young people about the same age as the boy, who were laughing and joking. A bit further on he came across a window where there was a great big black dog that was enthusiastically chasing a toddling child in a garden.

The next window showed a mirror in a dusty room and inside the mirror was a group of people who looked like each other. Front and centre of this tableau were a man and a woman, the man had hair the colour of the boy's and some kind of frames perched on his nose, while the beautiful young woman had red hair and unusually green eyes which were shining happily.

Legolas kept walking until he finally reached the end of the hallway where he had to go through the deepest mist of all, that of an unbearable burden. On the other side of his stood a dilapidated cupboard, the unmistakable sound of whimpering was coming from within.

"Young one, why are you hiding in this cupboard, I promise we will not hurt you. My friends and I are just trying to heal your wounds. The one called Aragorn is my best friend and one of the best healers in Arda. My name is Legolas, what name are you known by?"

A boy's voice gulped, "I don't know my name: all I know is that you shouldn't try to save me, you'll only get killed for your trouble. You and your friends should just leave; I don't want anyone else to die because of me." He grew quiet before adding, "Please, Legolas, Sir, I just want to sleep."

Legolas was shocked that this boy seemed to have nothing to live for and was willing to go to his death. The elf knew that he couldn't let this child give up, for then no healing would be able to save him then.

"Before I go would you at least come out of there so I can say goodbye to your face and not the cupboard door." The blond archer gently encouraged.

"I can't! I'm locked in here, besides you'll be safe if I stay here." The young man said plaintively.

Legolas reached for the door handle, pulled the door open easily and gently drew the boy into his arms. At first the youth resisted violently but after a while he clung to the elf as though he would never let him go. Legolas began to sing of the Lady of the Golden Wood and the boy finally relaxed in his arms.

"I don't know who or what you were singing about but it was beautiful, don't stop, please!" he implored.

"I'll make you a deal. If you come back with me now, I'll take you to the place where the lady of the song lives. It is a wondrous place and they often sing even more beautifully than that. I'll even translate the words for you and teach you my language so you will understand the original better. Would you like that?" Legolas held his breath hopeful that he had finally gotten through.

"You promise that no-one will hurt me, if I come with you and that you won't leave me." The boy peered into Legolas blue eyes and knew that he could trust him.

"You have my word as an Elven Prince, young one. We will have to find you a name, though, I am sure Lady Galadriel will be able to give you an appropriate one. For now may I call you Mellon Nin? It means 'my friend' in my own language." The boy pondered for some time before reluctantly nodding his agreement.

"Shall we go now, the others will be getting anxious as this is the first time I have tried this and they were not expecting it." He smiled mischievously at the boy who nodded and smiled back.

There was a loud gasp for breath from the youth's body, as Legolas slid to the side of him. Luckily Aragorn had been kneeling by the elf's shoulder and stopped him from falling down the steep slope. Legolas slowly opened his eyes to see who was beside him and tiredly nodded to the shocked ranger, "My thanks, my friend. I did not realise how much that would take out of me. Aragorn, the child is no threat to us, only to himself. I have convinced him to stay with us for a little while longer."

When Aragorn made no move to leave his side, he continued a little surprised. "I will take full responsibility for Mellon Nin, if that will ease your concerns. Aragorn, I hope that you will you trust my judgment in this."

The ranger simply smiled and placed a hand on the elf's shoulder, "You know I would trust you with my life, Legolas. Of course I will trust your judgement. Do you know who he is or how he came to be in the mines?"

Legolas shook his head, "Alas no, he doesn't even know his name or where he came from. There are some other things too which we should discuss but later will suffice. I suggest that we get moving as we have delayed long enough, especially as the boy has orc poison running through his body."

With that Legolas reverently placed the shimmering cloak in the backpack the boy had carried. Then he slung the boy's pack over his own shoulder before gently lifting the youth into his arms, carefully he began to stride down the hillside.

Meanwhile Aragorn picked up the magnificent sword marvelling at the gem in the hilt before replacing it in the scabbard that had also been discarded. Then he hastily followed the archer down the hill. Behind him his companions scrambled to retrieve their own belongings before following the ever-surprising elf. Each and every one of them was bursting with questions.


	3. Missing

**TIME TO FORGET (HP x LOTR story) by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. I don't wish for their money only their way with words.

Summary: It is the night before the leaving feast to mark the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts when he makes a heartfelt wish which leads him to a new place, a new friend and new ways to fight.

**Chapter 3. Missing**

In a place and time far removed from the beautiful forest of Lothlorien, an old and drafty castle stood. It was alive with the sound of young voices making their way from their various dormitories to the eating hall near the entrance to the great edifice.

Well, that is all but four students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were eagerly looking forward to the leaving feast that Hogwarts was famous for. School was over for another year and tomorrow they would be boarding a gleaming red steam engine to take them home to their families.

The four students in question were eagerly looking on an ancient piece of parchment in the hopes they could find the friend they knew was in a lot of pain.

"Ron, Harry is definitely not on the map, we really should report that he is no longer in the castle to Professor Dumbledore, now." Hermione urged yet again.

"But Hermione he had his wand and invisibility cloak with him. If he was intending to leave he would have taken his trunk and Hedwig, he would never leave without her." Ron reasoned trying not to entertain the obvious conclusion.

"Yeah, and if he had been taken they would not have allowed him to keep his wand and cloak." Neville added.

"Wait a moment; I don't see the Chamber of Secrets or the Room of Requirement on the map." Ginny who had been studying the map again exclaimed.

"Ok, let's split up. Ginny and Neville you check the Room of Requirement. Ron and I will take the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione once again took command. "We'll meet back here in the entrance hall. If you find Harry, Ginny you stay nearby but don't lecture him. Neville can come find us."

Ron and Hermione made their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where they found Myrtle reading on the high window sill at the end of the room.

"Finally come to thank me for helping Harry have you. Well I am not interested," she pouted at them.

"Myrtle, I am sure Harry has thanked you for helping him. Talking of Harry, have your seen him today?" Hermione replied curtly.

"No, I haven't seen him since he used the Prefect's bathroom." At this point if it had been possible for a ghost to blush, Myrtle would have been, still there was a wicked grin on her face. "I can't wait to see that boy all grown up," she declared wistfully.

It was Ron and Hermione's turn to blush, before Ron managed to get out. "If you see him, don't tell him we were looking for him just suggest he gets along to the leaving feast. If he does show up could you send Nearly Headless Nick to let us know?" The ghost nodded before returning to her book. "Um thanks Myrtle." Ron added.

As the two were leaving the bathroom, Ron had another idea. "Dobby, can you come here, please." An excited house elf appeared in front of him, "Youse sent for Dobby, Harry Potters Weasey? Do you wish a snack before the feast?"

Ron hesitated a moment before remembering why he had summoned the little being in front of him. "Dobby can you get into the Chamber of Secrets and see if Harry Potter is there."

Without another word Dobby disappeared with a pop and returned in an instant, "Nobody down there, Sir. Are you sure I can't get Harry Potters Weasey anything else.

At this point Hermione decided to save time and answered for Ron, "No, thanks Dobby, you have been a great help already." With a sigh she put her hand on Ron's shoulder and pushed him towards the door.

Neville and Ginny were waiting in the entrance and both shook their heads in defeat as the other two approached. However before they reached him, Neville made his way to the doors of the Great Hall and stuck his head in. He noticed that Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster were not there although the hall was almost full, so they probably would arrive shortly.

He returned to his companions in time to hear Ginny ask, "What do you think, should we go to Dumbledore's office or wait for him to come down to the feast."

"Well, my young students I believe that point is somewhat moot since I am now here," Professor Albus Dumbledore looked at each young person with his twinkling blue eyes.

"Sir, we can't find Harry. I don't think his bed was slept in and he took his cloak and wand, but left everything else including Hedwig in the dorm. We checked the map and he is nowhere in the school." Ron blurted out at great speed.

"Slow down there, young Weasley. Are you saying he could have been missing for nearly twenty-four hours? Why has he not been with you, his friends?" The Headmaster tried to remain calm for the sake of his students.

"Er… well you see he has become a bit withdrawn since the Department of Magic. He's hardly hung around us or talked to us. He seemed preoccupied while Ron and I were in the hospital wing. He's only been to see Hagrid once, but apparently couldn't wait to get out of there." Hermione explained sadly.

Ginny continued thoughtfully, "I don't know where he has been going, but he seems to prefer his own company. Every time he looks at us, his face clouds over and his eyes become veiled. It's almost as though he can't stand the sight of us, as though being in the same room hurts him."

"Very well, there is nothing more you can do for now, why don't you join the rest of your classmates at the feast. It will be easier to search the castle while everyone is at the feast." Dumbledore went ahead of them to open the doors to the Great Hall.

"Sir, we have checked the castle and even if Harry was wearing his father's invisibility cloak the map would have been able to see him. The only places it doesn't show are not on the grounds. We haven't checked the Shrieking Shack although I don't know why he'd want to go there." Ron continued.

"I do, it has a strong connection to Sirius for him, and it would be the perfect place to grieve." Hermione suddenly interjected.

"I will arrange for someone to check it while you are at the feast. As soon as I know something, I'll give you a nod or shake of the head. Will that put your minds at rest?" Dumbledore said gently, well aware how much Harry's friends cared about him and that he owed them that much.

The headmaster returned to his office and pulled out a piece of parchment and quill from his desk and quickly scribbled a note, before folding it and calling his faithful phoenix Fawkes to him. "Take this message to Order Headquarters and go with them."

As he tied the note to the magnificent bird's foot, he kept hoping that this would be the answer to Harry's disappearance. But as the phoenix disappeared in a flash of fire, he knew in his heart that there was more to it than that. He was now very concerned for Harry's state of mind, if he couldn't even face his friends anymore. It occurred to him that he really hadn't stopped to think that Harry could need help to come to terms with the prophecy and Sirius' death. He assumed that Harry would go to his friends for comfort.

Turning his thoughts back to the problem at hand he decided he had better put in an appearance at the Leaving Feast otherwise the rest of the student body would become suspicious.

So he headed back downstairs and went through his prepared speech about Voldemort and awarded the House Cup. It was nearing the end of the feast when Fawkes appeared behind the staff table. Dumbledore moved back from the table to take the note from his avian companion. He glanced at it quickly, before looking sadly at the Gryffindor table where four sets of eyes were watching him. He slowly shook his head and those four sets of eyes now stared glumly at the lavish table lost in their own thoughts.

As soon as the feast was over, Dumbledore quickly made his way to his office where he pulled down an ancient looking instrument. It looked slightly like a crystal ball but etched on the outside was a series of numbers and letters which upon closer inspection turned out to be a clear crystal globe of the world.

The old wizard tapped it gently with his wand while muttering an incantation. He peered at the globe when he had finished and was shocked to find absolutely nothing had happened. Hoping that he had got the incantation wrong he went over to the bookshelf where the globe was kept and pulled down a tome that seemed as ancient as the instrument. Leafing through he found the page he was looking for as it had been marked years ago. This time he tapped the instrument and read the incantation direct from the book.

When again nothing happened, he sat down heavily in the armchair near the fire. Reluctantly he had to accept the truth, it seemed that Harry Potter was nowhere on this earth.


	4. Parting Company

TIME TO FORGET (HP x LOTR story) by Tansy1354 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings; they belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. I don't wish for their money only their way with words.

Summary: It is the night before the leaving feast to mark the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts when he makes a heartfelt wish which leads him to a new place, a new friend and new ways to fight.

**Chapter 4. Parting Company**

indicates telepathic communication

Legolas had set a fast pace to reach the forest, that he could see in the distance, by nightfall. As a wood elf a forest always meant sanctuary to him.

Throughout their flight he had continued to check on the youth in his arms, he knew that orc poisons always had painful and often fatal effects. He really wanted to spare this child anymore hurt, afraid that it would send him back to the state they had first found him in.

As they were nearing the forest however, his worst fear was realized as he felt Mellon Nin trembling violently in his arms. The worried elf barely heard the muttered words, "Legolas, cold, so cold, can't stay warm. What's happening to me?" Legolas stopped so abruptly that Frodo and Sam who happened to be next to come along nearly ran into him.

"Legolas, what is the matter?" Aragorn called from near the back. He watched with foreboding as the blond archer kneeled on the ground and placed his charge down in front of him. He saw the concerned look on his friend's face as the elf felt the child's forehead before beginning to remove the top of the uniform to check on the bandaged shoulder.

By the time Aragorn had reached their side he let out a gasp for the skin around the bandage was turning black and leathery in front of them. It also appeared that a large black bulge had grown out between the shoulder blade and the top of the child's arm. On further inspection there was an identical one on the other side. The boy was now crying out in pain as the process continued.

Meanwhile Legolas did the only thing he could think of, he removed his own tunic and placed it onto the boy. Holding out his travelling cloak to Aragorn he hugged Mellon Nin tight to his own body hoping the heat would seep through to his now whimpering charge.

"Aragorn, please may I borrow your blanket to wrap him in, then could you place my cloak over both of us." The elf asked calmly.

"Elf, are you mad? You could catch what the child has and then where will we be, since we don't know what this disease could do to you." Boromir spoke out vehemently.

"Boromir, this is not a disease and even if it was it is not of the child's making. I promised that I would not leave him and I will not break my word no matter the consequences." Legolas replied just as vehemently.

While the two were arguing, no one noticed Aragorn turn towards the forest as though listening to something and it just so happened he was listening to a melodic female voice inside his head.

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you must send Legolas and his charge deep into the forest alone. What is to come must be endured by the Prince and the boy only. Fear not for your friend, he is more than equal to the task ahead of him. If all goes well, you will see him again after a short interval. It is for their sake and the Fellowships that you must be strong and take this action. One more thing, make sure that the boy has everything he arrived with.

My Lady is there no other way, the child is has been poisoned and Legolas is not a healer. How can I send them away, it would be condemning them both. I believe Legolas would take the boy's death badly following losing Gandalf. Aragorn countered stubbornly.

Trust your friend and be there when he needs you. Things will not go easy for them when and if they return to your side. The Lady commanded.

I will see you all when you reach Caras Galadhon. With that the communication ceased.

Aragorn looked mournfully over at his companions, aware that he would seem cruel to them. But these instructions came from Lady Galadriel herself, and he knew she would not issue them unless there was very good reason.

He rejoined the others who were milling around Legolas and the boy. Reaching out and touching the elf's shoulder to get his attention, the ranger took a deep breath to steady his nerves then spoke, "Legolas, according to the Lady of the Golden Wood, you and the boy must leave the Fellowship immediately. Take the boy deep into the forest and remain with him, if the Valar wills it he will recover and then you can rejoin us in Caras Galadhon."

Aragorn couldn't help noticing the look of shock on his best friend's face, as he passed the boy's sword to him. "Don't forget this, Legolas." The ranger didn't need to look at his companions to know they also wore the same shocked expression.

It was Frodo who finally found his voice, "Strider, the child needs healing, he is one of your own people. Legolas is our companion and has done much to help us on our journey, how can you just send them away like this?"

"I am sorry but there is nothing else I can do for the boy. This is far beyond what I know off in healing and if it is something that could possibly harm the Fellowship then I cannot take the risk." He replied with a heavy heart.

A quiet dignified voice spoke from just in front of them, "It is alright Frodo, Aragorn is correct. I vouched for the child so it is my responsibility to take him where he cannot harm anyone. Do not worry for us Frodo, for I am sure we will both see you again soon. If not, I wish you success in your quest. Farewell, my friends." With that he turned and ran towards the forest with the boy in his arms, the others were all too stunned to stop him.

Aragorn hung his head, tears stinging the backs of his eyes, "Good luck, my friend and forgive me." He muttered under his breath in elven, but Frodo heard him and realized how dearly this had cost their ranger friend.

The other hobbits in particular Pippin, who had grown very fond of the quiet elf, opened their mouths to voice their protests but shut them again at a look from Frodo.

It was Boromir and Gimli who filled the quiet moment instead. "While I regret that our elf companion has left us, Aragorn, you have done the right thing. The boy is obviously dangerous if he is turning into something else. He could only be a minion of Sauron's sent to spy on us." Boromir enthused.

"I agree Laddie, the elf should have known better than to pick up strange beings that we know nothing about. After all we couldn't even see him at first, surely that can only be a dark power at work." Gimli chimed in.

Aragorn suddenly shouted, "Enough! It is done! Can we just continue on our way?" With that he strode forward not bothering to check if the others were following.


	5. Iriador

T**IME TO FORGET (HP x LOTR story) by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings; they belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. I don't wish for their money only their way with words.

Summary: It is the night before the leaving feast to mark the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts when he makes a heartfelt wish which leads him to a new place, a new friend and new ways to fight.

**Chapter 5. Iriador**

It didn't take long to reach the magical forest of Lothlorien and Legolas relaxed a little as he entered it allowing his senses to drink in the wonderful feeling of acceptance.

However that feeling was tarnished somewhat as he met up with the Marchwarden Haldir and his patrol, all of whom gave Legolas a wide berth. Haldir quickly pointed out an overgrown path that only an elf could follow, "The Lady has sent some supplies for you and the boy. The pack is hidden in the lower branches of an oak tree tied with a silver ribbon."

Legolas feeling decidedly uncomfortable despite the fact these were some of his kin, nodded his thanks and continued on his way.

The Prince of Mirkwood was beginning to feel like an outcast, although he supposed he could not blame them for fearing what they did not know. Only he had seen inside the boy's soul and knew that it was troubled and beaten down, but definitely not evil. The kind hearted Prince was well known within the elven kingdoms for rescuing stray injured animals so his actions should not really have been a surprise.

Legolas quickly found the pack and was glad to find food and blankets as well as medicine for the scrapes and cuts.

There was also a note in elegant elven which read,

_I am sorry young Prince that it must be this way. I know you must be feeling a little unloved right now, but you must turn your love towards the boy. We must hope that it will be enough to pull him through this trial. The Child may experience more than one change in the coming days: be there for him, reassure him and help him to cope. _

_That is why you have been separated from the Fellowship, so you can concentrate on this task that has been chosen for you by the Valar themselves. _

_Galadriel._

He sighed as he hefted the pack onto his already full shoulders, before communicating with the tree in which he had found it. The tree was only too happy to direct him to a place that would be suitable for the boy to undergo the rest of the changes.

With help from other trees along the way, Legolas found a glade that was surrounded on three sides by thick bushes backed by tall overhanging trees which provided perfect shelter. Under the thickest cover was a large patch of moss which would make an ideal bed. Legolas gently laid the youth down on the moss making sure he was wrapped warmly and the broken wrist was still bandaged tightly.

He began to set up camp by retrieving water from the rock pool just outside the glade. The archer efficiently had a fire started and a pan of water on to heat in no time. As well he had laid a blanket near the fire to try to warm it a little.

As he began to retrieve food from the pack, there was a scream of pain from behind him, sending him to the boy's side in a flash as the terrified youth yelled, "Legolas, please make it stop!"

"I am afraid I do not know how, Mellon Nin. All I can do is try some herbs to ease your pain, _Tithen Pen_ (little one).

As he turned to get the herbs the elf noticed that the leathery hide was covering the boy's face. The clothes had fallen off him to reveal his whole body was now sporting the same hide and his fingers and toes were now stuck together forming what looked like hooves. Indeed as he continued to watch, somewhat fascinated despite himself, the boy's hair had turned into a black mane.

Legolas pondered the impossibility of turning a boy into a horse: surely there was some dark magic at work here for only that could possibly be able to achieve such an effect. Still he refused to believe that this suffering youth was a minion of Sauron or Saruman. Much more likely the boy had been cursed for some reason, in which case he must be on their side.

His musings were interrupted by a strangled cry that finished in a terrified whinny. He berated himself for becoming distracted, quickly returning to the fire to mix the pain-relieving herbs into some warm water. Gently he coaxed the poor creature to drink it, then began to stroke the skeletal body, massaging its limbs in an attempt to ease its suffering still further.

Once he had placed the warmed blanket over his charge, Legolas decided he had better prepare something to eat for himself. Although he was not hungry it wouldn't do for him to become ill when Iriador may need him. He had chosen the name for the red ruby in the boy's sword as Iriador was the elven word for ruby. He had decided however that the boy should also have a say in his new name, when it suddenly hit him that said boy was now a horse.

Once he had eaten and secured the camp for the rest of the night, he lay down next to Iriador and tried to rest. But a few hours later he awoke with a start as he found himself knocked halfway across the clearing, almost ending in the dying fire.

Then he heard it, the unmistakable sound of wings shifting through the air. Looking over at Iriador, he found him trying to stand on all fours while trying to finish unfurling his magnificent black wings, thus solving the mystery of the bumps on his shoulders.

The creature finally limped over to Legolas and gently nuzzled the shocked elf as if to show how sorry he was. Without thinking the Prince of Mirkwood immediately stroked the creature's coarse mane.

"It is alright young one, I forgive you, I know you couldn't help it. Well, Mellon Nin, it would seem your transformation is complete. Are you hungry?" He laughed with relief that the poor creature no longer seemed to be in pain. He reached into the pack and found an apple which Iriador was quick to accept.

"By the way, I have decided to call you Iriador for the red ruby in your sword, what do you think of that?' He asked curiously.

Iriador for his part nodded happily before nuzzling the elf's neck once more. "Very well: it won't be dawn for a little while yet, so I suggest you get some more rest as you have had a lot happen to you today. The more rest you get the quicker your injuries will heal. Besides we can get a better look at your final form in the daylight."

As an afterthought the blond archer added, "I think however I will remain here by the fire out of your wings' reach." He laughed again as he swore Iriador give him a disappointed look before returning to his blanket.

Legolas decided to get the fire burning again and make himself some tea, while Iriador got settled again. Once that was achieved he sat down on his bedroll, sipping his tea and turning his thoughts to the predicament he now found himself in.

While it was true he hadn't seen Iriador in full light, he already knew that anyone else who looked on him would automatically be suspicious believing him to be evil and aligned with the forces of Mordor in some way. But he could hardly have taken a more conspicuous form if his intentions were to spy for his master.

For Legolas this meant that he may not be welcomed back by the Fellowship, in fact it was more than likely that some of the others may choose to think that he, Legolas Greenleaf, had switched sides because he was protecting this creature.

But as he told Boromir, he would not abandon his charge; Legolas knew he was Iriador's only real friend in Arda. So he resolved to share the boy's fate even if that meant possibly being hunted just for looking sinister.

Just as dawn lightened the sky, Legolas who had been keeping watch as well as preparing food, looked over at his charge once more. He was shocked to see the child was once more in human form. But almost as though Iriador sensed someone was watching him he began reverting back to the creature's form.

The Prince of Mirkwood just watched in shock, as this time the transformation was painless and it only took a couple of hours before the young black horse had reappeared. He could not fathom what this meant but he was determined to find out.


	6. Impressions

**TIME TO FORGET (HP x LOTR story) by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings; they belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. I don't wish for their money only their way with words.

Summary: It is the night before the leaving feast to mark the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts when he makes a heartfelt wish which leads him to a new place, a new friend and new ways to fight.

**Chapter 6. Impressions**

Dawn that day found the young winged horse awake and attempting to hobble around the glade. It was obvious to Legolas that it would not be long before Iriador would want to test his wings, but he knew that if anyone in Lorien saw the flying horse above the trees his charge would be the target of Lorien's archers. Although he hoped that Lady Galadriel had warned them to be careful what they shot at during this time.

The morning light had indeed confirmed the blond archer's concern as to how Iriador could be perceived by others. Only he knew the truth, but it didn't help him to understand the boy's behaviour any better. It had to be admitted that the form the boy was currently in, represented what Legolas had seen in the child's soul perfectly, reminding him of death and despair, thus not a form that would be loved.

The blond archer decided that for now he would just have to make sure the boy was fed and felt safe and secure with him, as it would be with any young animal that Legolas befriended. One of the things that Legolas thought would help was if he told Iriador about himself first.

There was one thing the Prince of Mirkwood could not deny however; he was absolutely out of his depth in trying to heal the horse/boy.

With Iriador once more munching on an apple beside him at the fire, Legolas felt he had to voice his concern. "Iriador, I am afraid that I am not sure how to treat your wounds. For one thing the wing joint has grown right over the arrow wound; I fear that wing may be a little weaker than the other. All I can do for it is keep the joint clean and apply some herbs to guard against any more infection. As for what would be your wrist all I can suggest is I bandage where it should be, tightly. Other than that I think that rest is the best healer no matter what form you are in."

Iriador looked into the Prince's blue eyes and Legolas was shocked to see that this horse had emerald green eyes and a white lightning bolt shaped patch just above his left eye. But he was distracted by the look of longing in the young horse's eyes as he tried his wings again.

Something suddenly occurred to him and he quickly sought the answer, "Iriador, do you actually know how to fly?"

Iriador quickly nodded back in what Legolas assumed was the affirmative. "It must be instinctual to your new form then." Legolas reasoned out loud.

"Well for today at least, I think both of us will take some rest and perhaps if you would like I shall tell you something about myself and the land you are in."

He began with his childhood. "I am the only child of King Thranduil of Mirkwood and I had quite a happy life until my mother died. I was still what we call an elfling at the time, probably about the age you are now. It hurt for a very long time, but my father and I got past our grief together." He noticed that Iriador was hanging his head and mentally berated himself for forgetting what he had seen and felt in the boy's soul.

"Iriador, I am so sorry. I forgot that you too suffered a great loss, although I don't suppose you remember who it was. The hurt is still real isn't it young one?" The elf began to stroke Iriador's mane to try and comfort him.

Iriador's head leaned into the stroking and they just sat like that for a while. Legolas had the impression that the boy Iriador had been, had not been loved where he came from. Eventually he managed to coax Iriador to sleep a little in the early afternoon.

However the sleep was broken sometime later when Legolas noticed Iriador suddenly became alert and pricked up his ears his nostrils flaring as though he could smell something in the light wind that had sprung up while he was sleeping.

Thinking there might be an intruder nearby; Legolas motioned to Iriador to stay put while he grabbed his weapons and left the glade. Searching around he soon found that the cause of all the excitement was a rabbit making its way back to its burrow.

However when he got back and told Iriador, the young creature's eyes had lit up with what Legolas was shocked to see was the same look of high alertness that he was accustomed to see on wild animals as they scented the air for prey.

He had never heard of any horse being a meat-eater, but if Iriador was, well that was going to make things interesting. He had no problem hunting for Iriador if necessary, and, when he thought about it, the boy's form as well as the horse form both needed building up. In some respects it would make it much easier to prepare a meal, if they both ate the same thing. Broths and stews would soon put some weight on Iriador.

As Legolas prepared the evening meal he told Iriador about Middle Earth's history. From what the blond archer had seen in the boy's soul, it was obvious to him that he was not of this world. He continued to tell him tales of the forests and some of the many legends until it was time for Iriador to sleep. To make sure that the boy slept he began to sing of the Lady of the Golden Wood.

Once more he watched in fascination as the boy's form reappeared just after midnight but was back to the horse form by dawn. An idea began to form in his mind and he determined that tomorrow he would test his theory.

So at breakfast on their second morning together, Legolas casually remarked. "You know Iriador the most important thing I can show you is how to survive. I observed you while you slept last night and it occurred to me that being turned into a horse would not seem like a good thing, yet it does provide you with unique opportunities.

First your new form makes life much simpler for you, as a creature such as yourself only has to worry about eating and sleeping and taking a mate when the time is right. I am not sure whether yours is a solitary kind or whether you hunt in packs. Secondly it is an excellent form for hunting and searching during the night, however it is not so good for during the day. Unless you take refuge in dark thickets or glades, you would definitely stand out upon flat land."

He continued thoughtfully, "It is a golden rule to live by no matter what you are destined to be or what you currently are, use every thing you have been given, even if at first you think it a curse rather than a gift. With a little thought you can turn an apparent weakness into a strength that will surprise your prey. Believe me, it is something every warrior or diplomat for that matter takes to heart. The trick of course is in knowing when to use it, usually that comes from your own instinct. In the case of your new form you definitely have some fighting attributes such as your hooves, teeth and wings; they can all be used in a fight. As well you have your wings to escape if necessary."

Legolas sat back and watched as Iriador seemed to take in everything he had said. One thing growing up at court and being a warrior had taught him was patience, for now he just had to hope that he had gotten his point across. As he sat back to wait he was left to contemplate if it would have the desired effect of bringing the boy back even if it was just during the day.


	7. Another Small Step

**TIME TO FORGET (HP x LOTR story) by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings; they belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. I don't wish for their money only their way with words.

Summary: It is the night before the leaving feast to mark the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts when he makes a heartfelt wish which leads him to a new place, a new friend and new ways to fight.

**Chapter 7. Another Small Step**

For the next two days nothing seemed to happen but Legolas remained optimistic that he would get through to Iriador. The only difference was that he had to go out hunting for them both and had taken Iriador along to show him how to hunt for himself in his horse form. He was surprised by the fact that Iriador seemed to be attracted to the smell of blood but didn't care whether the meat was raw or cooked.

Legolas had also showed his charge what was safe to eat and what was not within the area around the glade. He showed him the best kind of trees for cover as well as the plants that had healing abilities for minor things that he may be likely to get in horse or a boy form.

Although Legolas was not looked upon as a healer he knew the basics for dealing with wounds, fevers, infections, poisons and broken bones as did all warriors. He had honed his skills more than once on Aragorn when they had travelled together, as well as in Mirkwood where each patrol member's life could rely on that skill. He had also become an expert on colds and headaches thanks to his friendship with Aragorn.

Apart from anything else, Legolas was a wood elf who was gifted naturally with a feel for the medicinal properties of forests.

Once more they sat together on the fifth morning with Legolas now telling the tale of the quest. When he came to the part where Gandalf fell, he stopped, for the grief he had forgotten while tending to Iriador, once more overwhelmed him.

Legolas was startled from the sadness of his own thoughts by the tentative touch of a human hand on his arm and he turned to look straight into the green soulful depths of emerald eyes that were blinking back tears. The youth's face was shocked and clearly showed the sorrow he was feeling.

"Legolas, I don't know how, but I remember something like that happening to me, although I don't know who. He fell into a void right in front of me and someone stopped me going after the man who fell. All I could think of was if I had just moved quicker I could have stopped him from falling. The man was someone important to me and it was my fault that he was lost." Iriador choked out his voice hoarse, as he had not spoken for nearly six days.

The wood elf could feel the intense emotion radiating from Iriador and he did the only thing that seemed to make sense, he took the boy carefully into his arms and rocked him as the dam broke and the child sobbed. Legolas said nothing but allowed his own tears to fall upon the head of the boy in his arms. He marvelled at the fact that here, in the most unlikely of circumstances, he had found a kindred spirit.

They sat like that for some time; nothing was said between them, as they just continued to draw comfort from one another.

Eventually however Iriador's sobbing ceased and Legolas was surprised to find the boy had closed his eyes and was now relaxed and sleeping in his arms, apparently exhausted by all the emotions he had released. The blond archer positioned himself on the ground in front of the log he had been sitting on and let the boy continue to sleep in his lap.

Before long he too drifted off to sleep smiling for at last it seemed that he had gotten through to his charge and helped him to start remembering. Iriador could finally begin healing his mind as well as his body.

They remained that way till late afternoon when Legolas finally awoke, thankful to find the boy was still a boy and still asleep. He carefully picked the sleeping boy up and lay him down in his mossy bed before covering him with a blanket.

He fetched some water from the pool and started a fire. Then he began putting together their evening meal. As it was rabbit stew it would take a while to cook but in the meantime Legolas made some calming tea for both of them.

The stew was nearly ready when Legolas felt a sharp pang of anguish coming from his bond with Iriador. He closed his eyes as he experienced a moment of dizziness and when he opened them again, the glade was gone and he saw a room that was filled with many stone benches arranged in tiers. There were people around him and they were shouting out strange things to each other while different coloured streams came from the sticks they were pointing at each other. He saw Iriador in the sunken middle of the room in front of a raised dais which contained a veiled curtain.

As he watched he saw himself being struck by a red stream and fall back through the curtain, but he did not emerge on the other side. It was then that Iriador cried out hysterically, "Legolas, NO, DON'T LEAVE ME TOO."

The room faded and was replaced by the glade once more, the blond archer was by the boy's side and shaking him gently, "Iriador, you are dreaming, wake up now and see I am still here with you." Legolas called to the distraught youth.

The boy did not wake, so Legolas took Iriador's hands in his and placed them on his face then upon his shoulders and his chest above his heart before returning them to his face and lips. "Iriador let your hands tell you the truth, you are not alone among strangers I am right here beside you, I have not left you." He continued to hold the boys hands then began to sing the song he had sung on their first meeting.

Iriador slowly calmed down and opened his eyes to see those of the one he thought he had lost; he flung himself at the surprised elf and wrapped his arms around the archer's neck.

Legolas gathered up the fallen blanket and placed it around his charge, hugging him before taking him to the fire. "Come sit by the fire and have some tea, it will warm you and help with your throat since you have been most talkative today. Besides I do believe the stew should be ready now." The archer said lightly as he put Iriador down by the fire.

"In fact there is some honey in my pack, that will certainly help your throat." With that he poured some tea into a mug and handed it to Iriador before retrieving the honey and placing a generous spoonful in Iriador's tea.

Once he had poured some tea for himself he checked on the stew and was pleased to see that it had not burned and they could eat immediately, so he dished up two plates full and handed one to Iriador. They ate together in silence, Legolas sensing the whirling emotions of his companion.

Something told him that it would not be wise to inform Iriador of the bond they now shared or that he had experienced the boy's dream for himself. In the end he decided the boy had gone through enough today and he would not push him any further.

The two settled down to sleep with Iriador lying in the archer's arms. Legolas' instinct told him that on this night at least, the winged horse would not return.


	8. Bonding and Bargains

**TIME TO FORGET (HP x LOTR story) by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings; they belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. I don't wish for their money only their way with words.

Summary: It is the night before the leaving feast to mark the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts when he makes a heartfelt wish which leads him to a new place, a new friend and new ways to fight. Please note as I have currently lost the services of my beta reader, I have decided to post the chapters I have written anyway so as not to keep you waiting.

**Chapter 8. Bonding and Bargains**

The next day dawned brightly and there was a new sense of calmness in the glade occupied by the elf and the boy. For once Legolas was content to lie on his back next to Iriador and contemplate the sounds of the forest dwellers beginning their own day.

He felt a new sense of hope that Iriador could and would be more at ease now with him and his new environment. He was surprised that in helping Iriador come to terms with his grief that his own had also eased and was now much more bearable.

As the archer looked up at the green canopy of the glade he sent a silent thank you to the Valar for bringing this boy to him for help. Perhaps that had always been the plan that these two would be able to help each other.

He decided he should get up and start preparing the breakfast, instinct told him that Iriador just might have more of an appetite today. He decided that now was the time to start getting Iriador used to how to live outdoors, so he sat up and gently shook the boy awake.

"Come Iriador, it is time to wake and this morning you shall help me preparing our morning meal." The elf called lightly.

"Legolas, isn't it still very early, I feel like I only just got to bed." The boy turned over and yawned before looking up with questioning emerald eyes.

"Everything in the forest is already up and starting their daily routines and if you are to survive in a forest alone, you must observe those routines for they can tell you quite a lot if you really take the time to look."

Legolas had made his way to the packs as he spoke but paused there and looked up thoughtfully, "Do you wish a hot or cold meal this morning, Iriador?"

"Well to tell you the truth, I am kind of hungry. I think I would like a hot meal if that is alright." Iriador replied shyly.

"Of course it is alright, but we will need to collect some firewood and water, which would you like to do?" Legolas smiled as he heard the boy's reply for it was indeed a good sign.

"Is it alright if I collect the firewood, I promise not to go too far." With a nod of approval from the elf the boy left the glade. Legolas stopped to retrieve a couple of pans and then followed.

Soon the wood elf was showing Iriador how to set the fire within the ring of stones they had put there when they first arrived. Once it was going and the pans of water were heated he pulled out a kind of grain and threw it into one of them. He then asked Iriador to cut up some apple and wash the berries that he had found in the pack. When all was done and the tea had been made he dished up a kind of porridge then sprinkled the berries into it.

It turned out to be an interesting combination but not at all unpleasant. While they ate Legolas noticed that the boy seemed a little worried.

"What is troubling you, _tithen pen_ (young one)? Is it something I may be able to help you with?" Legolas asked gently.

"Um, I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of me and everything." Iriador looked apprehensively at his companion, but relaxed when he saw the elf smiling back at him. So he screwed up all his courage and was about to ask the question that had really been bothering him, when Legolas replied.

"You are very welcome, Iriador, and may I say I have enjoyed our time together, being able to share my knowledge of the forest with you." Legolas looked over to see the boy seemed to be trying to get something else out.

"I am sorry, Iriador, I interrupted you, please go on." He encouraged.

"I also wanted to thank you for defending me to your friends and not abandoning me. I heard bits of what was said, even though it was a bit hazy, I still got the idea they were not happy. I am sorry that you fought with your friends over me and that you had to leave them." Iriador was now focused intently on the mug in front of him and was obviously expecting an angry response from his tenseness.

"Iriador put the mug down and look at me, please. I don't know what you overheard but let me reassure you neither my friends nor I would ever think of abandoning a defenceless child to the evil that haunts these lands. I am not going to lie to you, there was some disagreement, but in the end it was not their choice but the Lady of the Golden Wood's choice that I bring you here." He got up quickly and retrieved the note that the Lady had sent with the pack and gave it to the boy to read.

Iriador looked up after reading the note, "I don't understand how she knows about the change I went through and says I may go through more than one. Why would she be concerned about what happens to me? It also sounds like she was ordering you to take care of me." As he questioned his eyes were filling with tears of betrayal.

"No Iriador, you misunderstand, the Lady cares about all in Middle Earth and she has the gift of foresight. I suspect that she does not know who you are but only that you need help while you're here and that I was the one that could help you. Please you must understand that I was not following orders, only my own instincts to take care of you." Legolas replied with great concern.

"Iriador, again I do not lie and I promise that I will keep nothing from you, I have too much respect and affection for you to do that." The archer waited for his charge to say something but when he didn't, the elf gratefully plunged on.

"There is something else you should know, although I had not intended to tell you so soon, but you have a right to know. Iriador, I chose to touch your soul with my own in order to save you from dying when you stopped breathing, how could I not have a personal interest in what happened to you after that. I know you were in pain not just physically, the creature you turned into was testament to that. Anyway you and I have a unique bond and because of this I will continue to care for you and protect you. I will not abandon you even if you tried to send me away."

Legolas looked over at Iriador, hoping against hope that he had not undone the small steps forward that the boy had made so far.

"I did not ask you to save me, Legolas and I certainly did not ask you to invade my soul." The boy looked at the elf with critical eyes, noting the genuine tenderness in his companion's words.

Finally after some long minutes of silence he let out a huge sigh, "But I have no memory of who I am, or what pain I suffered from, and our so called bond is the only thing that can provide any clues. However, I think I have a right to know what you saw there. Besides if I really am going to go through any more changes, then I suppose I should not be alone when it happens. So will you stay with me for a while?" He sounded defeated.

"Yes, Iriador, I'll stay as long as you want me to. I just remembered I also promised to teach you some of my language so that you would understand the song I sang about the Lady of the Golden Wood. So why don't we go for a walk in the forest and I can point out and name things for you." Legolas tried to hide his relief as he spoke.

"Alright, but you have to promise to tell me about what you saw, at the evening meal." Iriador stated firmly, before standing up and heading for the entrance to the glade with Legolas following behind without further comment.


	9. Words and meanings

**TIME TO FORGET (HP x LOTR story) by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings; they belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. I don't wish for their money only their way with words.

**A/N. 1 **_**Elvish words are in italics. **_

Summary: It is the night before the leaving feast to mark the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts when he makes a heartfelt wish which leads him to a new place, a new friend and new ways to fight.

* * *

_From last chapter_

_Finally after a couple of minutes silence he let out a huge sigh, "But I have no memory of who I am, or what pain I suffered from, and our so called bond is the only thing that can provide any clues, however, I think I have a right to know what you saw there. Besides if I really am going to go through any more changes, then I should not be alone when it happens. So will you stay with me for a while?"_

"_Yes, Iriador, I'll stay as long as you want me to. I just remembered I also promised to teach you some of my language so that you would understand the song I sang about the Lady of the Golden Wood. So why don't we go for a walk in the forest and I can point out and name things for you." Legolas tried to hide his relief as he spoke._

"_Alright, but you have to promise to tell me about what you saw, at the evening meal." Iriador stated before standing up and heading to the entrance to the glade with Legolas following behind without further comment._

* * *

**Chapter 9. Words and meanings**

During the morning Legolas and Iriador roamed the forest near their camp and the elf would point out various things and give their Sindarin name. In some cases Iriador was able to repeat the word easily while others he just could not manage. But Legolas simply reassured him even though he was unable to say the word he would as least have an idea of how it sounded.

By the time they made their way back to camp for the midday meal, Iriador could either say or recognise the words to things such as tree, butterfly, sky, flower, rabbit, bird and the names of other inhabitants of the Golden Wood.

The afternoon was taken up with words and phrases the boy might hear once they were among the elves in Caras Galadhon.

"Again Iriador the words for please and thank you are?" Legolas had begun reviewing what they had learned near the end of the afternoon.

Iriador despite himself was trying hard to learn and understand what his friend was teaching him. So he concentrated hard and then with a satisfied smile announced, "_Saes_ and _hannon le._ Legolas, did I pronounce them right?"

"Yes that was perfect, now the words for stop and come here?" the elf smiled back.

"_Daro _and _tolo si _and the one for greetings is _Suilad, _isn't it?" Iriador beamed with pride that he remembered without prompting.

"Indeed it is, Iriador, but remember though that it should only be used between friends and people you know well. You have done excellently for your first day. Now perhaps just a couple more before we begin the evening meal." Legolas beamed back.

"One you will no doubt come across is _Mae govannen_, which means well met and is the more formal address that is used. Should you meet the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, you should address them as _Hir Nin__and Hiril Nin, _which means my lord and my lady

The other term is _Man eneth lin_ which means What is your name? To reply you must say _I eneth Nin_, Iriador which of course is My name is Iriador. Now you can practice those while I prepare our evening meal if you like." With that Legolas turned to their supplies and began pulling items out of them.

The evening meal was silent as both were very much aware of the conversation that was to take place after it. Legolas spent his time going over how he was going to approach this deeply sensitive matter.

For his part Iriador was trying to calm his nerves and concentrate on getting through his meal without throwing up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inevitably as happens with things of this nature, the meal was over all too soon and they made themselves comfortable at the side of the fire.

Legolas took a deep breath before letting it out slowly then let his soft blue eyes catch the emerald green of his young companion.

"Iriador, I know you have every right to know what I saw that day and I give you my oath that I will never withhold anything from you. But I must first address a concern of my own. I believe that what you turned into after you were injured had a lot to do with how you felt when you first arrived. Indeed if your feelings were to become solid, then I imagine that the creature that you turned into would be what they may look like.

I tell you this now because I fear that you may return to the creature's form when you hear what I have to say. Please know that I want to be here with you and I truly care what happens to you." The elf paused worriedly to see what reaction he would receive to his heartfelt plea.

The youth had a thoughtful expression on his face as though this was not what he had expected to hear. Finally he nodded, "Alright I understand and thank you for taking the time to explain and I accept and appreciate your oath.

As for the other, I don't really remember anything clearly until I woke up here with you like I am now. I am not sure how I became the other form, although I vaguely remember hearing someone say that I had been poisoned, so I put it down to that."

The blond archer nodded his understanding before continuing, "Very well, know that you are safe here and I will accept you in either form, although it is my greatest wish that you will not feel so bad this time."

Legolas turned his gaze to the fire as though by looking into it he could see the scene again, "So now I will begin my tale, when I entered your soul it was like a corridor or dim hallway with many closed doors along it. Outside each door was a mist which gave off a different negative emotion. If I had to guess I would say that the mist had seeped out from under each door. Interspersed along the hallway was the occasional window which let in a little light and showed a happy scene outside.

I felt every emotion keenly as I passed through the mist, all of them hurt deeply. There was pain, guilt, hopelessness, betrayal, worthlessness, self-doubt and loneliness. If you had been an elf I believe, you would not have survived all of that so I can only conclude that you are stronger than you give your self credit for.

Anyway as I passed the few windows, I saw a young man with red hair and a young woman with brown hair who were about your age and were laughing and joking. Next I came across an enclosed garden where a large black dog was playfully chasing a very small black haired child. The last window showed a room with a mirror that a large number of people were looking out of, chiefly a man with your colour and kind of hair and a beautiful woman with hair the deep colour of red wine.

Finally I came to the end of the corridor where I encountered the strongest mist yet, that of a heavy burden. When I made it through this mist I came upon an old cupboard where I found you crying. When I asked what was wrong you simply told me not to stay with you or I would get hurt which made me even more determined to help you.

I must depart from my story here a little to explain something. You see I am a very stubborn elf and I have a close friend named Aragorn who sees fit to always get into life and death situations usually taking me with him. So you see your words did not cause me any alarm as I very much used to that way of life." The elf smiled mischievously at the boy and despite himself the boy smiled back.

Now where was I, oh yes the cupboard well eventually I persuaded you that I was trustworthy and got you out of there. At length I convinced you to let me call you _mellon nin_, my friend, and to lead you to help."

Legolas paused to look over at Iriador who was staring at him with tears falling down his cheeks. The concerned elf pulled the youth into his arms and held him tight. Iriador for his part just held on as the emotions his friend had described suddenly washed over him and made him shiver just like being the recipient of a bucket of cold water being thrown over you.

Noticing the shivering the archer quickly went to retrieve a blanket, when he returned to place it over the boy, he was unaware that Iriador looked up and in that moment the boy realised he missed the elf's comforting arms.

The elf placed a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the still seated youth, "I am just going to build up the fire and make us some tea," the boy nodded sadly.

He had just added more wood to the fire when he heard the shaky voice coming from behind him, "Legolas, I must have done something terribly bad to have those emotions, but then I don't feel like a bad person.

There's something else, I don't remember any of the scenes you described but somehow I know that my parents were killed and that it was a very long time ago. Wherever I come from it doesn't sound like I was wanted or loved.

**I don't want to remember anymore because I don't want to go back**." He yelled bitterly before calming and looking towards the elf.

"Do you think that's wrong, Legolas?" A movement beside him and Iriador was looking up into the gentle elf's face to see he was concerned by Iriador's outburst but not angry.

Kneeling beside the boy he took the boy's face into his long pale hands, he spoke softly and with conviction, "Iriador I think that it is quite understandable that you do not wish to go back, but the heavy burden you carry may be a task that is meant for only you to fulfil. For now, remember I want you and love you as if you were a brother or a son. However one day when you are ready your memories will come back and then you must face the burden that awaits you."

Finding that the water pan he had placed in the fire was now bubbling, the elf made quick work of getting tea for both of them. As he handed the mug to Iriador and sat down himself, he looked at Iriador as though asking himself a question before nodding and opening his mouth to speak.

"Everyone I travel with knows the type of burden you bear, for all of us have duties and obligations to their realms, but all of us have agreed to take on the most important burden of all to save Middle-Earth from falling into darkness and we cannot fail.

But we are united together, each with unique skills to bring to the task. Some are in the form of protection, some in the form of morale and some in leading. I believe you also have unique skills which are yet to manifest, but would also help on our quest." At that the elf placed his free arm around Iriador's shoulders before continuing.

"Think on this my young friend, we all have fears of failure and suffer from uncertainty, but with a friend beside you, you can also have the courage to overcome your fears. I want to be the one who does this for you, Iriador, if you allow me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N 2 -**_** All translations for these words were taken from the Elvish Phrases section of the Council of Elrond site.**_

**A/N 3 – I am sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up, but the nature of the story requires a certain mindset to write it, one which has eluded me for many months but now thankfully has returned. I thank all those wonderfully patient people who have reviewed and read it. For those who were asking for longer chapters, here you are. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**


	10. Coming Together, Coming Apart

**TIME TO FORGET (HP x LOTR story) by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings; they belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. I don't wish for their money only their way with words.

Summary: It is the night before the leaving feast to mark the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts when he makes a heartfelt wish which leads him to a new place, a new friend and new ways to fight.

_From the last chapter_

"_Everyone I travel with knows the type of burden you bear, for all of us have duties and obligations to their realms, but all of us have agreed to take on the most important burden of all to save Middle-Earth from falling into darkness and we cannot fail. _

_But we are united together, each with unique skills to bring to the task. Some are in the form of protection, some in the form of morale and some in leading. I believe you also have unique skills which are yet to manifest, but would also help on our quest." At that the elf placed his free arm around Iriador's shoulders before continuing._

"_Think on this my young friend, we all have fears of failure and suffer from uncertainty, but with a friend beside you, you can also have the courage to overcome your fears. I want to be the one who does this for you, Iriador, if you allow me."_

**Chapter 10. Coming Together & Coming Apart**

Iriador stared into Legolas' eyes, as if making sure that the elf was telling him the truth, before he nodded. "Thank you Legolas, I believe I will take you up on your offer. It will be nice to know that I have at least one friend here."

As Legolas looked into his new friend's eyes he finally registered the vibrant green colour, he had never come across a colour like that before. They also gave the impression that a new spark had finally been ignited within them.

Legolas gasped before replying to Iriador, "Forgive me my friend, I have done you a great disservice in my naming of you. I see now that there was nothing in the name that was truly you; however I see the answer was in your eyes all along, for they are like green embers. I daresay they would have to be an inherited trait from one of your parents. The elven words for green ember are '_Calenuir_', (**a/n pronounced karlenoor**) what say you my friend?"

Iriador thought on his companions' words, it would be the best of both worlds for it represented a link to his parents and it was in a language that was his link to this world.

"Come to think on it, Legolas, now that you have taught me some of your language perhaps the name of Ruby being spoken by others could be a little embarrassing," he grinned.

"Yes a change of name is probably a good idea and it does sound somewhat more masculine. Yes I believe I can live with the name of Calenuir."

He smiled and then held out his hand to the blond archer and said very formally "_Mae Govannen Mellon_,_I eneth Nin, Calenuir" _(Well met friend, my name is, Calenuir)

Legolas smiled back as he took the young man's hand, "_Mae Govannen Mellon_, _I eneth Nin, Legolas"._

They both laughed in relief that some things had been resolved to both their satisfaction.

Finally_ Calenuir_ spoke again, but for the first time in a confident tone, "I think that we both know that I have healed, don't you wish to rejoin your friends now?

"To be honest _Mellon nin_, I have not given that any thought, but you are right it is time to consider that very thing. Besides it is past time that I show them that you are no threat and for you to see the wonder of Caras Galadon for your self. For now let us turn in for the night and get some sleep."

The blond archer pointed at the boy's bed and the youth playfully pouted as he carried out the order.

0x0x0x0x0x0

**Same time in Caras Galadon**

It had been a while since Legolas and the boy had left the company of the Fellowship and everyone was acutely aware of Aragorn's frustration.

The hobbits tried to stay out of his way but it was difficult since Aragorn and Boromir were supposed to be teaching them how to fight. Boromir and Gimli on the other hand seemed determined to not see anything as wrong.

Just over a week since the pair had gone into the woods and once again Boromir went to Aragorn, "Aragorn we should leave now for every moment we delay our enemies gain the advantage. I know that Legolas is your friend but he has made his choice and we have made ours. Why not leave and let Legolas follow when he is able, surely as an elf he would have no trouble tracking us and thus catching up quickly."

Aragorn turned his stormy grey eyes on the man from Gondor and said in a biting tone, "Just because you find it uncomfortable here, does not mean the rest of us do.

And what of the boy, do you not care what happens to one of our own kind, would you just have us abandon him. If you truly do not care about an abandoned and injured boy, then how can you care about our quest? You know the one where we are trying to make a brighter future this generation and those that follow such as this boy.

"Tell me would you abandon those in the Fellowship just as easily, Boromir? Indeed do you think that we would abandon you in such circumstances? Get out of my sight, Boromir, before I do something that I will probably regret." Aragorn yelled the last so loudly that all in the clearing where they were staying as well as for some distance around would have heard it.

Boromir yelled back in return, "And what of our people, Aragorn, son of Arathorn would you sacrifice their safety for the two you wait for. I am glad they are not here to see their supposed King, think so little of them." As he turned to stalk away he was unprepared for the reign of punches now connecting with his face as he tried to pull away in surprise.

Frodo called out in fear as Gimli tried to pull Aragorn away from Boromir, "Please Aragorn, stop this, it will not help and it will not make Legolas return any faster. Besides how do you think Legolas would feel if he saw what you have resorted to on his behalf?"

With that Aragorn looked in disgust at his hands which were now somewhat bloody from the damage he had inflicted on the other warrior, he didn't attempt to interfere when Gimli lead Boromir away towards the healers, leaving Sam and Frodo behind staring at him.

Gently, Sam and Frodo lead a now passive Aragorn into the pavilion to sit on a pallet so that they could clean and bandage his hands. He looked at what they were doing in a detached way.

Suddenly his now hoarse voice seemed to speak to him self, "Legolas and Gandalf would both be ashamed of me for what I have done.Neither Legolas nor Gandalf would want me to have lost my temper like that, they would have agreed with Boromir and told me to move on and complete our task.

But how could anyone with a heart ask me to leave a child abandoned and unprotected in these evil times? I could not live with myself if I had done so.

"I keep hoping that Legolas will return soon, for without his quiet strength and Gandalf's guidance, I begin to doubt my own abilities to lead us on. _Valar_ give me guidance for I am feeling a little lost right now." With that he lay down on the pallet and closed his eyes as though that would block out his wayward emotions.

Frodo motioned for Sam to follow him to the opening of the pavilion and whispered, "Sam stay with him, I am going to find Lady Galadriel, I think she is the only one who can reassure Strider and she may know what's happening with Legolas and the boy."

Fortunately it didn't take long to find the Lady as she was already on her way to the pavilion having heard what had happened from her healers.

"Fear not gentle Frodo, I will speak with Aragorn, for I have some news that should lighten his heart. Legolas and the boy will return within the next two days. As for Boromir, his heart also carries a huge burden and he is not thinking as clearly as he should, this won't change anything for him. Now walk with me and we will go see our troubled friend."

0x0x0x0x0x0

While Frodo returned back the way he had come, his own heart frustrated by this latest news, Gimli was having a few words of his own with the wounded man in lying in front of him.

"Warrior you may be, Boromir, but laddie you should learn to pick your battles. Make no mistake I am not a fan of the elf's or the boys and I certainly agree with you on some of what you said. However, did you stop to think that Aragorn has just lost an old friend in Gandalf and he is grieving while trying to be strong for the hobbits who also knew Gandalf well?

I am sure no other but Aragorn him self understands as well what his responsibilities are now. But I believe that Gandalf would have expected us to rally around Aragorn and remain loyal to each other. While what you did was probably right in war time, all you did was to cast your own loyalty in doubt." The dwarf snorted before turning away and heading for the door of the healing chamber.

However just as he was about walk through the door he grunted over his shoulder, "Think on this man of Gondor, which of you two, do you think the hobbits or I are more likely to be loyal to now?" With that he stomped off leaving a thoroughly miserable Boromir behind him.

0x0x0x0x0x0

**A/N : About the name change it was made for the exact reasons given in the story. It seemed right to change it at this point. Please note I am intending to give the Thestral a separate name, again because it seems right within the context of the story. Please let me know if you object strongly to this and I will take it into consideration. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Clearing the way

**TIME TO FORGET **** (HP x LOTR story) by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings; they belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. I don't wish for their money only their way with words.

Summary: It is the night before the leaving feast to mark the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts when he makes a heartfelt wish which leads him to a new place, a new friend and new ways to fight.

A/N - Finally my muse has returned and with the new year I present to you a new chapter. Again I am sorry it is short but the story seems to lend itself best to this format. I also apologise that I did not have Legolas and Calenuir meet up with the fellowship again in this chapter but it seemed that these words needed to be said first. I hope that it does not disappoint and look forward to hearing any comments you may have.

Also please note that underlined speech is mind speech.

* * *

_From the last chapter_

"_Warrior you may be, Boromir, but laddie you should learn to pick your battles. Make no mistake I am not a fan of the elf's or the boys and I certainly agree with you on some of what you said. However, did you stop to think that Aragorn has just lost an old friend in Gandalf and he is grieving while trying to be strong for the hobbits who also knew Gandalf well?_

_I am sure no other but Aragorn him self understands as well what his responsibilities are now. But I believe that Gandalf would have expected us to rally around Aragorn and remain loyal to each other. While what you did was probably right in war time, all you did was cast your own loyalty into doubt." The dwarf snorted before turning away and heading for the door of the healing chamber._

_However just as he was about walk through the door he grunted over his shoulder, "Think on this man of Gondor, which of you two, do you think the hobbits or I are more likely to be loyal to now?" With that he stomped off leaving a thoroughly miserable Boromir behind him.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 11. Clearing the way**

It had been almost a week and Legolas judged that Calenuir was strong enough physically and emotionally to make their way to Caras Galadhon. He had given the youth a new name and enough words in Sindarin for him to at least fit in with the other elves. Lastly and most importantly Calenuir had at last overcome his reserve and accepted Legolas' offer of friendship.

As he was making breakfast for himself and his youthful companion, he suddenly heard her voice in his head, "Legolas, whether the boy is ready or not, your companions of the quest need your calming presence especially Aragorn. Wait where you are and I am sending my Marchwarden Haldir to collect you. I have instructed him that neither you nor the boy need to be blindfolded.

One more thing you must warn him of my being able to speak to him in his mind, something tells me that his mind is not stable enough to handle such a method of communication quite yet."

"My Lady, I thank you and will await Haldir and fear not for I believe the boy is as ready as he can be for this. Perhaps you should use me to pass on your wisdom for now." Legolas thought back.

It was at that moment that Calenuir had joined him by the fire and was looking at him worriedly, "Legolas are you alright? You looked as though you thoughts were far away from here."

Instead of answering he handed the youth a bowl of porridge with berries in it and a spoon. As Calenuir sat down on the log that they had been using as seating since they arrived, Legolas took his own bowl and spoon then sat down beside him.

"Fear not my young friend, I am quite well, however there is something I must speak with you about before we make our way to the heart of Lothlorien. Firstly there is another important elf that is coming to take us to meet the Lord and Lady of this realm, so do not be afraid. He may be a little unfriendly, but that is only because it is rare to have humans come to this forest and he is the one in charge of its protection. Do you understand?" At Calenuir's hesitant nod he continued.

"Now as part of that protection this realm is ruled over by the Lady of Light, the Lady Galadriel. You see, she has a special gift that allows her to see into the minds of all who enter here and thus know their intentions. Some call her an evil sorceress because of this and the fact that she can also speak directly into your mind as well." Legolas stopped at that point to gauge what his friend's reaction was.

Indeed Calenuir had gone pale and was beginning to shake so much that he spilled his breakfast over himself. But Legolas was quick to come to his aid, taking the bowl from him and pulling him into a hug to try and calm him down.

"Shush now, young one you have nothing to fear from the Lady as she has already indicated that she will not do this to you without your permission. She already knows that your mind is troubled and this course of action would cause you much stress. Instead I will tell you what she says to you until you feel comfortable enough to allow her access. Will that be acceptable to you, Calenuir?"

"You won't leave my side or let her hurt me while we are there, will you, Legolas?" Calenuir had pulled away and was piercing him with those emerald eyes that at the moment were as cold and sharp as newly hewn emerald stones.

"No, I promise I will not leave you unless you agree to it first and I certainly will not let anyone hurt you ever again. But Calenuir you must also be aware that I also have a duty to Middle Earth and to my father's kingdom of Mirkwood. Should it be necessary for me to be away from you, I will make sure that you are protected by only those that I trust implicitly. I would protect you and lay down my life for you as I would for any of those I call friends." The elf replied steadfastly meeting those shards of green.

Finally the boy nodded and together they gathered some warm water and cleaned the spilled food of the boys only clothes. After finally finishing their breakfast, they packed up the campsite and sat down to wait for their escort.

* * *

Meanwhile in the elven city, Boromir had decided that perhaps the dwarf was right about supporting Aragorn instead of arguing with him. Whether he liked it or not, Aragorn was now the leader and Boromir had sworn to see this done and would not go back on his word of honour.

So it was later in the morning Boromir made his way back to the pavilion where the rest of the fellowship were staying and sought out Aragorn.

He found him teaching Merry and Pippin how to use their swords, a job which Boromir himself had taken on as he was becoming quite fond of the two and did not wish to see them harmed if he could help it. Walking towards Aragorn he decided for the sake of the fellowship that his apology needed to be public that no one would be able to question his loyalty again.

Frodo and Sam were inside of the tent and were eating while listening avidly to some tale Gimli was telling about his homeland.

"Aragorn, may I interrupt you for a moment as I wish clear up this ill feeling between us." Boromir called resolutely as he got closer to where the combatants were practicing. They immediately stopped and Boromir was also aware that the others had also exited the tent to stand with their fellows.

"Ai, Boromir you are right, it is not good for us to be so divided when all here are needed if we are to complete our quest. Especially with Gandalf no longer with us and Legolas' participation in doubt, we must now rely even more on each other.

You were right to offer me your counsel and I should have at least acknowledged your concerns and agreed to consider what you suggested. While I may not have agreed with your advice the fact that you are also a soldier and a leader should have been enough to give it some credence.

My only excuse for myself was that I was not expecting to lose a good friend and advisor so soon into our quest, and certainly not expecting to have to step into his shoes immediately." With that the man from Rivendell held out his hand and the man from Gondor took it.

"I am sorry that I made your task that much harder, Aragorn, but you must know that my only concern is the safety of this fellowship and us achieving our goal. I have nothing against Legolas personally but you must know that as long as I foresee that boy as a possible threat to our safety I will continue to speak out." Boromir stood up straighter and stared into Aragorn's sad grey eyes.

"I understand and agree that is as it should be, now would you like to take over training these trouble makers as they have worn me out already." Aragorn grinned for the first time in many days.


	12. Sam's new friend

**TIME TO FORGET **** (HP x LOTR story) by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings; they belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. I don't wish for their money only their way with words.

Summary: It is the night before the leaving feast to mark the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts when he makes a heartfelt wish which leads him to a new place, a new friend and new ways to fight.

Chapter 12. **Sam's New Friend**

_From last chapter_

"_I am sorry that I made your task that much harder, Aragorn, but you must know that my only concern is the safety of this fellowship and us achieving our goal. I have nothing against Legolas personally but you must know that as long as I foresee that boy as a possible threat to our safety I will continue to speak out." Boromir stood up straighter and stared into Aragorn's sad grey eyes._

"_I understand and agree that is as it should be; now would you like to take over training these trouble makers as they have worn me out already." Aragorn grinned for the first time in many days._

For Legolas and Calenuir it was finally time to leave their sanctuary and make their way to the elven city. Ignoring the youth completely, Haldir their guide, inclined his head towards Legolas before speaking, "The Lady bids me bring you and your friend to Caras Galadhon, please follow closely."

With that he moved quickly off into the forest and Calenuir had to hurry to keep up as Legolas brought up the rear.

Both the youth and his friend would have enjoyed the beauty and majesty of the forest immensely if not for the disdain that was rolling off their guide. Calenuir tried not to take it personally as he remembered what his friend had told him, but still he could not help feeling a little disheartened and hoped that this was not an indication of the welcome he would get from the group that Legolas had been travelling with.

Indeed if it was not for Legolas insisting they stop periodically to give his young friend some food and water and a short rest, Calenuir doubted he would have made it to the city at all.

As it had been just after sunrise when they set off they were able to reach the heart of Lothlorien by just on dusk. Despite the weariness of his journey the young man was indeed awestruck by the beauty and tranquillity of this wondrous place.

They didn't have much time for reflection as Haldir hurried them forward towards a tall tree, at the bottom of which was a sort of pavilion. He pointed towards the pavilion "Your companions await you; I will come for you in the morning to take you to the Lady of Light."

Placing a reassuring hand on Calenuir's shoulder he moved them both forward, "Shall we, mellon nin?"

Calenuir took a steadying breath and allowed himself to be lead towards an unknown reception, while he was nervous about the outcome for himself; he was more worried about the treatment his only friend in middle earth would receive.

* * *

Down in the clearing below the others were about various activities and only Aragorn who had grown up with elves and was keenly attuned to their quiet tones heard the whisper on the gentle breeze of a voice that he had missed dearly.

Startling his companions, Aragorn rushed towards where the voice had come from taking in the Prince of Mirkwood and his totally normal looking companion.

He let out a relieved sigh when he observed the lad was not sprouting wings or covered in black leather skin after all and Legolas looked his usual immaculate self.

Aragorn decided to wait till Legolas and the boy had made it to the bottom of the steps that lead to their pavilion before moving forward and grasping his friend in a warrior's welcome. He was acutely aware of the rest of the fellowship gathering awkwardly behind him, but chose for the moment to ignore the tenseness in the situation.

"_Na vedui! Legolas_, I am glad to see you none the worse for wear, _mellon nin. _It would seem our fears were unfounded after all." At that he turned to look pointedly at Boromir and Gimli. (At last!)

Legolas for his part smiled and turned to bring Calenuir by his side so that he could introduce him. "My friends may I introduce you to my friend, Calenuir. Calenuir this is my long time friend Aragorn son of Arathorn."

With that Calenuir moved forward, going over the lessons in elvish once more before nervously greeting Aragorn, "_Mae govannen,_ _hir nin_."(Well met, my lord)

Aragorn for his part was taken by complete surprise by the greeting, so much so that he couldn't help responding in kind, "_Mae govannen, Calenuir. _You did that very well, I see that Legolas has been teaching you. I am somewhat shocked however to see you obviously fully healed; in fact you don't appear to have any after affects at all. How is this possible?"

Legolas for his part knew that the healer in Aragorn would temper his wariness towards Calenuir for which he was most grateful.

Unfortunately this topic once more triggered the same mistrust as before from Boromir and Gimli, who now made their views known strongly.

"Indeed" began Boromir. " It looked to me as though the child was turning into something evil, so I ask you now Legolas tell us if indeed this was the case, what he turned into and how came he to appear as he is now?" Gimli was nodding and let out a grunt of agreement in the background.

The hobbits too were looking on but they were merely enticed by the promise of an extremely interesting tale. All that is except the kind hearted Sam who being slightly to the side of the clearing could see Calenuir immediately begin to cringe at the man of Gondor's questioning.

Legolas' face fell for he knew that if he withheld this information they may have concerns trusting him with other things. However if he told what had happened it could do immeasurable damage to his burgeoning bond with Calenuir. Finally he decided that the only right thing was to ask the youth for permission to tell what he knew.

So the archer turned to his companion but the answer was on the boy's face and in his slight shaking. What he saw was the look of someone who was both haunted and hunted, something that he had not seen before.

Sam could not help it, he recognised that look as one of a cornered animal and he just to go and comfort him. Slowly he moved forward with his hand outstretched and his mouth open to introduce himself, when it happened.

"I'm sorry Legolas, I'm so sorry Legolas," Calenuir continued to whimper and shrink, his body changing before their shocked eyes. Again his skin turned into black fur and his ears had changed into long furry floppy things. His body bent over on all fours and, legs and arms became short black legs ending in paws. While his head and face became that of a very scared furry puppy with a long white lightning bolt shape above his left eye.

Before anyone including Legolas could react the puppy took off into the forest as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Sam suddenly took off after the fast retreating Calenuir, while strangely all that came to Legolas' mind at that moment was, 'not again'.

* * *

A/N: Many apologies for taking so long to update this and my deepest thanks to those who remain loyal to it. My only excuse is that I can only write when the inspiration hits me and unfortunately I have had so many ideas for new stories which I have been developing that my old stories can't get a look in.

This story particularly seems to have a life of its own and it is the only one I don't do a draft for first. Rest assured however that I do have some notes for the following chapters.

I will do my utmost to not let it be so long to the next update.

_Tansy1354_


	13. Paws for Thought

**TIME TO FORGET (HP x LOTR story) by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings; they belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. I don't wish for their money only their way with words.

Summary: It is the night before the leaving feast to mark the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts when he makes a heartfelt wish which leads him to a new place, a new friend and new ways to fight.

This chapter is dedicated to _Hocapontas _ (_300__th__ Story Alert_), _Incendia Lupus (130__th__ Favourite List) _and _My Datum_ (_100__th__ C2_). As well a big thank you to all of you following this, your patience is very much appreciated.

Chapter 13**.** **Paws for Thought**

_From last chapter_

"_I'm sorry Legolas, I'm so sorry Legolas," Calenuir continued to whimper and shrink, his body changing before their shocked eyes. Again his skin turned into black fur and his ears had changed into long furry floppy things. His body bent over on all fours and, legs and arms became short black legs ending in paws. While his head and face became that of a very scared furry puppy with a long white lightning bolt shape above his left eye._

_Before anyone including Legolas could react the puppy took off into the forest as fast as his little legs could carry him._

_Sam suddenly took off after the fast retreating Calenuir, while strangely all that came to Legolas' mind at that moment was, 'not again'._

While those in the clearing were trying come to terms with what they had just witnessed, the puppy had already entered the forest that surrounded the clearing.

Running on instinct alone and at full tilt it tried to find somewhere to hide away afraid of being hurt by those beings. However not used to being in a much smaller form with four legs instead of two, Calenuir didn't take long to get tangled up in the normally easy to travel through undergrowth. Unfortunately for him the lush undergrowth also hid some of the magnificent trees roots and he managed to place one paw in a deep hollow between the roots causing him to twist the paw when it went further down than he had been expecting and it left him whimpering in pain.

It didn't take long for his whimpering to attract the attention of one very concerned hobbit, who arrived beside the distressed puppy in what seemed like no time.

Sam reached out slowly and placed his hand in front of the pup's nose so that the small canine could smell his scent and when he was sure Calenuir had accepted him he carefully inched his hand to the pup's head and began to gently stroke the black silky coat.

"There now, Calenuir, I know you're scared but you have nothing to fear from me. You just got a little overwhelmed is all and that's all right, I have to admit I was overwhelmed a bit too when I first met some of the others in the fellowship, especially Boromir. I know he seems a bit suspicious, but he's a soldier and he is just looking out for us, I guess"

As Sam continued to speak, the stroking had clearly been calming Calenuir and the whimpering had decreased considerably.

"Now then, little one, will you let me see what you have gone and done to yourself?"

With that he gingerly moved his hands over his new friends' small body and was rewarded with a small yelp when it came to the front right paw.

"It's all right Calenuir, I know just how to fix this, me old gaffer showed me how, said I seemed to have a natural ability with animals and plants, especially tending the young ones."

It was just then that there was a gentle clearing of a throat from behind them, then a melodic female voice spoke, "Samwise Gamgee, your purity of heart will serve you well in the times to come and I have seen that it will be instrumental in helping Calenuir come to grips with his fear. He needs another friend in this world who he can trust, besides Legolas. You too must also learn to trust the others in the fellowship to take care of Frodo's needs instead of you, for a short time. Are you able to do this my young gardener?"

Sam was shocked when he turned to find the Lady of the Golden Wood herself who was addressing him and even more shocked when her words started to sink in. It had never occurred to him that anyone else but him could take care of his Mr. Frodo, he had always been there for Frodo as long as could remember in fact. Still, they were in the safest place they could possibly be, after all, what with the fellowship and the whole of Lothlorien to protect his master, surely it would be all right to take a little time to help Calenuir.

So despite the fact that he was only a humble gardener and he wasn't sure how he was going to help, he knew in his heart that he could not turn his back on the young pup he had already become attached to.

Sam sighed before replying, "I'll do my best my lady, is there somewhere quiet I can take Calenuir to tend to his hurts and let him eat and rest?"

Galadriel smiled that knowing smile of hers, "Of course, I have a place prepared for you both, if you would follow me."

On that note Sam turned back to his new charge and carefully lifted him out of the depression in the ground and into his arms making sure not to jostle the already tender little paw.

With Calenuir snuggling safely into his chest, the kindly hobbit turned to follow The Lady of Light, he had a sudden thought, "My Lady, what about the others especially Legolas and Frodo, they will be worrying about what has become of us?"

"Fear not, my young friend I will make sure they are informed" came the softly spoken reply.

Meanwhile back at the clearing, Legolas glared at Boromir, "Do you realize what you have done, human? It has taken me all this time to gain Calenuir's trust enough to bring him out of the dispirited state he was in when last we were all together. Indeed, I have every reason to believe he witnessed the death of some one very dear to him quite recently. I believe it safe to say that most of us here have had a simlar experience, so I don't think that we could begrudge the boy his grief, no matter what form it takes.

Finally, Aragorn, did I not inform you before we parted company that the only danger he presented was not to us but to himself?" Legolas finished his imperious tirade, sounding just like the royal prince he was.

The ranger was surprised by the tone as Legolas hated to show that side of him, preferring to let his actions speak for him rather than his rank. Still Legolas was right, so, "Aye Legolas, that you did and now it makes sense given what you have just revealed to us, although you must admit that grief can regretfully sometimes drive one to take more drastic action than one would normally. You have been in a command position and you know that you must put the safety of those under your command first if you perceive any danger, even from some one as obviously innocent as your friend."

Aragorn turned to Gimli and Boromir and fixed both with a peremptory look which suggested that he had done his duty as their leader and would expect this to be the end of the objections.

"But let me make myself clear, I do not believe it was necessary to continue to perceive Calenuir as a danger since The Lady Galadriel herself allowed the lad within the borders of Lothlorien and the elves of Lothlorien are more than capable of dealing with any type of threat in their own home.

Now, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli do not know you as well as I do, so it is understandable they may not have been quite as willing as myself to rely on your words alone, but I have no doubt that they would not have wished to cause such distress to your friend. So let us have an end to this, so that we may proceed to the problem at hand, that of the missing Calenuir. Can we at least agree on that?

Everyone nodded and it was only as Aragorn looked around the fellowship that surrounded him that he realized that Sam was not amongst them.

"Legolas, do not worry about Calenuir or Sam, it has been revealed to me that it is Sam whom Calenuir needs to spend time with on this occasion to help our young friend.

For now reassure the rest of the fellowship and stay close to Frodo for he will miss Sam's gentle coddling and reassurance." With that the Golden Ladies' voice was gone from his mind.

Legolas dutifully passed on the message although he remained concerned about how long it would take Calenuir to return to being the boy who had walked into Lothlorien less than an hour ago.

**a/n2 Special thanks to Danny's Girrrl for the review which inspired me to write this chapter.**

L


End file.
